Mikan is kind of in a threesome
by CRAZYFICSISME
Summary: Mikan x Bloodrayne x Reneesme. Cause everyone loves yuri threesomes! Warning: Weeb speak ahead! Please read the please read part first!


**Please take note when reading:**

 **This is literally a joke. My friend and I thought making a weeb-ish Mikan x oc x oc would be fun – and it was. We are not trying to disrespect Japan either. Please don't take this too seriously and maybe have a laugh.**

 **P.S. Don't ask who Bloodrayne and Renesme are (we don't know either).**

 **YURI UP AHEAD!**

It is watashi's first day of gakkou today. Watashi never suki gakkou, but it is compulsory. All Watashi wants to do is stay at home and watch anime and read manga and play video games. At least, gakkou can help Watashi make some tomodachis. Watashi hontoni needs some tomodachis.

10 minutes later, Watashi gets watashi's books and puts them into Watashi's bag.

2 seconds later, Watashi says, "Sayonara, okasandesu!" Okasan says something Baka and I run to gakkou.

30 minutes later, When Watashi gets to gakkou, Watashi sees a shoujo fall on anata face. Watashi rushes over to anata because anata seems hurt and people are laughing at anata.

5 minutes later, Watashi asks, "Are anata daijobudesu?" The shoujo looks up at Watashi with wet eyes. Anata eyes widen and blush intensifies and now Watashi's blushing too.

37 seconds later, Watashi suddenly remember people are staring **and** Watashi says "sayonara!" And rans off again. That shoujo didn't even arigatou Watashi. Watashi feels pretty mad and it is only the ichi day of gakkou.

1 hour later, it is class and Watashi is still feeling pretty not happy. A new shoujo takes the seat next to Watashi and Because Watashi feel a little mad still, Watashi couldn't help but say,

"Ne, Watashi don't want anata to sit there. Who does anata think anata is DESU?!"

2.34 seconds later, the shoujo turns anata head to Watashi and grins seductively. Watashi's eyes widen and The aka blushing intensifies.

"B-B-Baka!" Watashi cries. The shoujo sticks out her hand and stares deeply into Watashi eyes.

"Konichiwa, Watashi name is Reneesme-chan desu. Watashi suki kawaii shoujos." Reneesme winks at Watashi and Watashi turns head but shakes hand anyway.

"Bloodrayne-kun-san deshita is watashi's name desu." Watashi mutters.

"That is such a kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii name desu! That is also the name of watashi's Kuro Neko desu!"

Watashi feels Watashi chest tighten at the sound of reneesme's voice. It sounds like kawaii Sakura trees and Kuro nekos and Watashi feels A sugoi blush erupt on Watashi face, intensifying everytime Reneesme opens soft lips. Watashi doesn't think Watashi kokoro can take this any longer and rests soft lips on soft lips.

Watashi sees Reneesme eyes widen, but soon closes anatas eyes and so does Watashi. It feels like it is watashi's ichi time kissing someone, but Watashi has kissed a lot of people, it never felt like this before.

2 minutes later of the same position, Reneesme pulls away and turns anata head. Anata seems mad. Did Watashi do something to upset anata? Both of watashitachi turn back to the class and actually get some work done.

2 hours later of not sugoi class, Watashi tries to talk to Reneesme, demo anata doesn't want to talk to Watashi and now Watashi feels really horrible. All of a sudden, Watashi sees a familiar shoujo in the doorway and smiles when anata sees Watashi.

"Ahhhh! K-K-konichiwa d-desu, shoujo-ch-chan! W-w-watashi have been l-looking for anata all d-d-d-day!"

It was the shoujo from earlier who didn't say arigatou! Watashi felt aka blush on face because the shoujo was looking for Watashi.

Demo, 3 seconds later, Watashi screams, "anata did not say arigatougozaimasu desu!"

The shoujo looks mortified and anata starts to cry, eyes widening. Watashi feels a little bad now, and decides to listen to what anata has to say, 1 seconds later.

"G-G-G-G-G-Gomen nasai sumimasen! W-w-w-watashi is Gomen f-for n-not saying a-a-arigatouou g-g-gozaimasu desu-su!"

Watashi is taken a back and now blush is vibrant aka, intensifying even further.

"Watashi is Gomen too. Watashi didn't let anata say arigatou, Watashi just ran off." Watashi can feel tears well up in Watashi's widened eyes. And the shoujo runs up to Watashi and dries watashi's tears. Watashi and the shoujo look into each other's eyes, like a aka pants wearing man and a Kuro Neko.

"Watashi name is bloodrayne-kun-San deshita! And Watashi thinks Watashi suki anata a lot!" Watashi says.

Watashitachi are crying and holding hands. It really is a kawaii moment.

"W-Watashi feel th-th-the s-same," the shoujo says. "Ah, a-and Watashi n-n-name is M-M-Mikan-Senpai-s-sama."

Watashi marvels at the sugoi kawaii name.

"Chotto! Is anata name Mikan for mandarin? That's kinda Baka..." Watashi asks. Mikan gets upset and Watashi panicks

"Watashi Gomen yurushite sumimasendeshita! Watashi just thinks anata's name doesn't describe how kawaii anata really is."

Mikan cries tears of happiness and watashitachi are both happy!

Little did Watashi know... Reneesme was watching the whole thing, with wet, widened eyes. Anata had an intensifying aka blush on anata face at the yuri scene, especially because their gakkou had a iie PDA rule. Demo, Reneesme still thought it was hot, and it wasn't even Natsu. Reneesme forgot about why anata was crying and decided that joining watashitachi would be kawaii.

 **Lemme know if you want a series! ;9**


End file.
